


Gaining an Unexpected Roommate

by Nico_San



Series: Lamiabitty Adventures [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: A tiny tiny bit of angst, And social anxiety, But like it's hinted at, But like this totally a author insert, F/M, Fluff, I don't go into details about the person, I guess this is X reader, It's not focused on, Reader has some mental health issues, but not really, like depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_San/pseuds/Nico_San
Summary: It was just a normal window-shopping trip.I wasn't expecting there to be a new store and I definitely wasn't expecting what the store would be for.





	Gaining an Unexpected Roommate

**Author's Note:**

> I completely and utterly blame [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_Ark/pseuds/Awkward_Ark) for getting me hooked on lamias and then introducing me to Vex-Bitty's blog on Tumblr. And this is what happened...enjoy I guess XD

It was a relaxing walk through the esplanade, where I would do a little window shopping. I saw this cute dress in one window that I had to mentally fight myself from buying because I'm trying to save money. I don't know what exactly I'm saving for, but something in me was just telling me to save every penny I can. Or maybe I'm just a cheap bitch.

Towards the end of my walk, I couldn't help but notice a new shop at the end with what looks like a play area with a waist heigh white fence around it. My curiosity got the best of me and with a shrug, I head over deciding that seeing some kids or little puppies running around wouldn't be a bad way of ending my little excursion. What I saw was neither of those options though. It was bittylamias on some kind of large sunning stone. An excited gasp escapes me as I quickly rushed over to the fence to get a closer look.

"Aww, look at the little babies~"

I coo softly to myself as I cup my cheeks. The sounds rustling leaves quickly changes my swooning mood to confusion. Looking down, I finally notice the fences have bushes with just enough room for me to see something moving. Just as my mind registers the movement something bursts from the bushes right in front of my face.

"SHIT!"

I scream at the top of my lungs as I stumble back and end up on my ass. Whimpering a little, I check my hands to see that they're thankfully unscathed before looking up. A large lamia is staring down at me over the fence, with some leaves from the brushes stuck in the furry part of the hood that's over his head. I end up staring straight into his eyes as the rush from just being scared causes me to laugh at myself. The lamia's eye lights widen as we keep staring at each other. A warm and happy feeling washes over me in the next second.

Happiness and warmth that makes my eyes start to water for some reason. I quickly raise a hand to cover my mouth, that ends up making my laughter muffled. But my mind is focused on why the hell there are tears rolling down my cheeks. The reason quickly comes to me funnily enough. It's because I haven't felt this giddy happiness in the longest time, even if I don't know the reason behind this weird feeling. I feel safe so suddenly. I don't understand why I'm so happy. Realizing I don't understand where these feelings are coming from though make me scared.

There's suddenly loud purring and skeletal thumbs rub against my cheeks effectively wiping away the tears. Focusing back on what's happening in front of me I notice the lamia has moved. He has scaled the fence to reach me and is purring, in a way I can't help but find comforting for some reason, while looking at me almost concerned. My laughter turns into small giggles as I remove the hand covering my mouth.

"I'm okay." I automatically try and reassure him. "I laugh after I get jump scared like that is all."

The purring only increases as the lamia moves to cup my cheeks and look into my eyes. My eyes widen as my cheeks quickly warm up to the point it feels like someone has taken a lighter to it.

"U-uh," A small whimper escapes me as I lean back a little suddenly feeling tons of eyes on me. But strangely...I don't want to leave the lamia's hold. It's at this point I finally notice just how big this lamia is. While I was distracted with figuring out my feelings he had wrapped his black and orange snake half around me, even if he's kind of towering over my sitting form. "Should you be outside of the fenced-in area?"

The lamia doesn't seem to care about my question and simply nuzzles into my crown with his mouth. His actions make me feel so comfortable that I'm able to giggle despite my flustered state.

"Excuse me?"

A voice comes from my side, both I and the lamia look over, to see a woman in an apron smiling down at the both of us. Just like that, fear washes over me. Fuck, did I do something wrong? Am I going to get into trouble? I wasn't the one who took the lamia out of the fenced-in area. He left himself! I wasn't trying to steal him! Then there's a soft hiss as the lamia moves to be in between me and the caretaker. He keeps his body facing me, while scowling at the lady over his shoulder, and refusing to let go of my face. Instead of being terrified though...I feel safe again.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to." The woman softly says and just smiles at the borderline aggressive behavior. Then she looks to me with a smile that's softer than before. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answer back sounding very unsure it myself. But, I mean, I definitely happy for the first time in a while. "I'm okay."

"Well, congratulations on your connection."

My head tilts a little in pure confusion as the lamia moves to let me see clearly. I glance at the lamia almost as if he can tell me what she meant. He only smiles at me so I look back at the beaming woman.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little confused. What do you mean connection?"

"Oh, that type of lamia is called a Chain." The lady motions to the lamia. "He makes a soul bond with his future caretaker."

"Wait..." I say cautiously, "You mean me..." I point to myself. "And him??"

I quickly move to point to the lamia. The woman nods with the same kind smile still on her face almost like she's dealt with this situation before....she probably has actually now that I'm thinking about it.

"You were looking to take in one weren't you?"

"Uh, not reeeeaaaalllly?" I sink down a little feeling a little bad for admitting the truth. "I was just walking around and saw the smaller ones on the rock. And then he popped out and....yeeeaaaaah."

"Oh," The lady's smile falls and she suddenly looks concerned. "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong?"

I quickly get a panicked feeling before squeaking as the lamia wraps his arms around me whining loudly. All I do is stiffen and look to the woman for help.

"When a Chain forms a bond it can't really be broken, uh, maybe...you know anyone close to you who wants a lamia maybe?"

A sudden and strong urge to say no comes over me and I'm barely able to bite my tongue and hold it back.

"What? Hold on, why not just break the bond?" God, I didn't even like the idea myself. Even saying it left a bad taste in my mouth. But I don't think I would have enough money to take care of him and my two cats. "What would happen if we did that?"

"Well...he would die."

My heart drops into my stomach and I quickly look down at the Chain hugging me. He seems to sense my stare and looks up at me from having his face buried in my chest. His eye lights expand like someone dropped a single drop of orange ink into some water as he holds my gaze. A barely audible purr comes from him with a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth strongly. Something seems to squeeze my heart and immediately know...I've lost. A sigh escapes me as my shoulder's fall from their tense state. Slowly I bring a hand up to cup the side of his head while pushing his furry hoodie down. Gently I rub my thumb against his smooth skull and relish in how warm he actually feels after probably sunbathing with the other lamias earlier. At my touch, the purr suddenly becomes as loud a freaking motorboat making me smile. I can definitely feel myself falling in love with this boy already.

"Well I can't do that to you now can I, Link?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed~


End file.
